


Negasonic Teenage Warhead Stilinski-Hale

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [9]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Children of Characters, Deadpool curses like Deadpool, F/F, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Negasonic is Derek and Stiles Daughter, One Shot, its tumblr's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Negasonic is clearly Derek and Stiles's daughter, she has Derek's scowl and Stiles hair and snark, her powers manifest because of Stiles's spark and the Hale family supernatural background.Stiles and Derek hear about the fight with Firefist and Juggernaut and comes to make sure she is okay.... of course this happens in front of Deadpool and the others.





	Negasonic Teenage Warhead Stilinski-Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little one shot based on a tumblr post. Be kind.
> 
> This is the tumblr post:  
> Thank you for getting it to me, Celestialvoid!!!
> 
> http://celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/174233299551/celestialvoid-fanfiction

They saw it on the news, the kid who set shit on fire, the school where people were being tortured because of their powers and they had to find her. If this had something to do with Deadpool, she was going to be close behind. Dammit. She was a bad ass but she was still their little girl.

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little?” Cora asked as she cuddled Stiles and Derek’s youngest son Ralston. Their twins were upstairs, playing some sort of board game that they made up. They were little geniuses, which Stiles takes all the credit for most of the time even though he had nothing to do with their genetic makeup.

But Claudia, she was all theirs thanks to some pretty nifty science from Lydia and borrowing Cora’s womb to grow her and she’d been in danger again.

“Come on Derek or I am teleporting without you!”

Derek snorted as he walked down the stairs, smiled and hugged his sister and their son, “Thanks for taking the kids, we just need to see with our own eyes that she’s okay.”

Cora nodded to her brother and Derek pressed a scruffy kiss to the side of Ralston’s head. Stiles rushed over and did the same, “Be good for Auntie Cora, okay Rally?”

He smiled at Stiles but didn’t say anything, ever since they found out he was a werewolf, his extended silence had started to make more sense, Stiles and Derek had always known what he’d needed and Stiles talked enough for the both of them. Stiles personally was hoping that Rally would start talking soon anyway but at least he was a werewolf, the twins were human and Claudia was supernatural though they’d had to send her away because they didn’t know how to help her when she started exploding.

Literally.

Derek walked over to Stiles and took his hand, looked up and down at what Stiles was wearing and snorted, “Why are you wearing that?”

“Hey, this is Deadpool we’re talking about, there is no way I am not dressing the part.”

“Of what? A wizard or Dr. Who?”

Stiles glared at his husband, “How dare you! Shut up and let’s go.”

Derek was still chuckling when Stiles opened a portal and pulled them through it. Stiles was so used to traveling that he didn’t even falter as they walked towards the burned out rubble of the old building where the kid, Firefist had decided to take on his less than kind mentor better known as the pedophiliac monster who abused him.

“Claudia?” Stiles shouted as soon as they were through while Derek hung back in his equally badass leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans with shit-kickers. Stiles may be wearing his leather vest with all the buckles and the duster he bought for one of his Halloween costumes but Derek dressed for success as well.

They heard the crash and Stiles blanched as Derek took off towards the scent of their daughter, Stiles scuttling along behind him as quickly as he could only to stop at the corner when they both caught sight of their daughter, walking with a group of mutants.

It’s strange that the world they lived in could accept mutants but they still didn’t like or accept the idea of werewolves. Derek was still living on the downlow, to the point that sometimes he couldn’t even say Claudia was his daughter because he didn’t want people to start wondering and poking their noses into what he was hiding.

“Claud!” Stiles shouted and the group stopped and stared at them as they raced over to envelope their daughter in their arms.

“Ummmmmm,” the guy in red, loud and inappropriate Deadpool started as Claudia let them hug her tight before she pushed them off.

“What are you doing here?” she hissed.

“Umm, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who are these men and why are they dressed like movie extras?” Deadpool asked, “Oh wait…. But this wasn’t in the script. I know, I wrote it.”

“Claudia, you scared the shit out of us!” Stiles said, shaking her a little and she just rolled her eyes. All Stilinski, this one.

“Stiles, maybe we should take this somewhere more private,” Derek said and Stiles looked around at the girl with the pink hair, the one who’d been appearing in a lot of his daughter’s Instagram photos recently then to the crazy man with the metal arm, the kid who had caused all this, Deadpool, the other woman and some random guy who’d stumbled away from the taxi. And finally Colossus who looked a little worse for wear despite being a big metal dude.

Weird world they lived in.

“Well, its nice to see some of Claudia’s friends but we’re going to go now,” Stiles said.

“Tata, what the hell are you doing here right now? Dad, seriously, why did you come here?”

“Oh my fucking god, you are the parents of Negasonic Teenage Warhead?” Deadpool asked, hands on his face in surprise.

“Nice to see you out of picture,” Colossus said with a polite nod of his head and Deadpool stared at Claudia then back at Colossus.

“Are you saying that Negasonic. Teenage. Warhead. Has pictures of these handsome fucks and you have seen it? And not told me? What the fuck?”

“Yeah, Claudia, let’s go,” Stiles said and tried to pull her away from the team she was standing with.

“That’s your name?” Deadpool asked and Stiles bristled.

Derek spoke before Stiles had the chance, “She was named for our mothers were are both deceased, I would suggest you watch it.”

“Or what? You’ll write yourself into the sequel? Wait, is it another sequel or is it the third part of a trilogy. I never understood that.”

Stiles simmered, wanting to punch the guy, reaching out his hand and letting the spark in his heart build and build in the palm of his hand, starting as a flicker of orange and blue energy when Claudia took his hand and shift his eyes away from Deadpool.

“Tata, I know I haven’t been home lately and I didn’t mean to worry you but this is my girlfriend, Yukio.”

Stiles stammered, “Claudia Tali Stilinski-Hale! Get in the teleport, we’re going home now!”

Claudia stared at him, “Tata, stop it now! Dad, make him stop. I’m not a child anymore!”

Derek turned to Yukio who was waving and smiling pleasantly, “It’s nice to meet you Yukio, I hope you can come to dinner sometime soon. Stiles, let’s go home.”

“No!”

“Yes,” Derek snarled.

“No,” Stiles returned, letting his eyes flash to luminous gold, the same way Claudia’s eyes did when she was building up an explosion.

Derek flashed his blue eyes back at Stiles and he deflated, letting Claudia go who didn’t move away from them but reclaimed her solid independence for the moment.

Deadpool was looking between them, “I can totally see this but seriously. Were you an ass baby?”

“What?” Claudia asked in a high pitched meep, “No, of course not.”

Deadpool pointed to each of them, “Man plus man does not equal baby girl. Something else is going on here.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Not that it’s any of your business but Derek’s sister acted as a surrogate when we wanted to have kids. Now can we go, I’m sick of all the attention.”

Derek snorted and Deadpool pointed at him again, “You are so Negasonic’s father. I see it all now.

“We have to talk about your superhero name,” Stiles said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache starting there.

Claudia rolled her eyes, “Says the guy who’s been calling his husband Sourwolf for the past twenty years. Look I could use a break after the big bad fight, if we can head back to the mansion to get some clothes and if Yukio can come, I will step through a teleport with you.”

“So the teleport thing is for real?” Deadpool asked.

In answer, Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, Claudia’s hand while she grabbed Yukio’s hand and they all disappeared, leaving Deadpool staring after them in surprise, along with the others.

 

He turned to the others, “I like them. When can we have them back?”

They started walking again and Wade groaned, “Seriously though, teleporting instead of walking everywhere would be nice. Even if they are hero walks.”

“Shut up Pool,” everyone else put in and he did, thinking of all the tidbits he’d just learned about Negasonic, all because her parents were worried about her.

“When can we have another crossover? That was fun.”

“I guess you’re going to have to write it,” Domino said with a roll of her eyes.

Wade grinned under his mask, “I guess I will.”


End file.
